The Origin of MetaKnight
by Omo-Chao
Summary: What happened to MetaKnight after The Revenge of MetaKnight? And where did he come from? All these questions are answered. Remember these are just my opinions. Please review if you thnk it's worth the time and effort. Enjoy!
1. The Origin of MetaKnight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kirby games, or any characters. I am merely a fan who likes to write stories and such stuff. Also, this is my first fanfic, I usually write novels about regular kids, not video games and such. Well enjoy, and please review if you think it's work the time. I will take constructive criticism. But please not flaming.  
  
The Origin of MetaKnight  
  
By: Omo-Chao  
  
It was a normal day in Dreamland, the sun was shining and everything was fine. A certain pink hero was fishing in a nearby stream, hoping to catch and eat a fish. These peaceful times had softened the young warrior, and he to be honest he was a bit out of shape. He yawned and looked up to the sky. He blinked a few times seeing something odd, but it hadn't registered with him. He just shrugged it off and continued fishing. Little did he know a plan for revenge was brewing and it was being thought up by a certain masked antagonist...  
  
In the shadows he stood. The most infamous of Kirby's villains; MetaKnight. The masked Dreamlander was standing in front of a mirror, the lights in the room were dimmed. He closed his eyes once, a strange voice being projected around him. Images of his life flashed before him just in little bits and pieces. He shuddered.  
  
"Make this stop!" he shouted to no one in particular. It seemed these flashbacks had been happening often, and the anti-hero was beginning to hate it. The reason he despised it so was it brought back memories. Of his past and how he came to be. He pinched his eyes shut, trying to keep the thoughts at bay, but to no prevail. Soon blacked out, and the lingering memories filled his dreams.  
  
He was different. There was no doubt whatsoever about that. The instant he was born they all made comments. A purple Dreamlander? It seemed that he would grow up, much differently. None-the-less all the citizens of Pop-Star treated the young one just the same as everyone else. But one night, two outlaws sneaked in the house of their soon to be leader. The Dark Lord had commanded that these two take the Dreamlander who would grow up and vanquish all evil in the world. Of course, his minions did not know which baby Dreamlander to take, so naturally they took MetaKnight, just because he was different than his brother, the declared savior of Pop-Star--Kirby.  
  
Soon he grew into a fine warrior, cruel and ruthless and with no morals, except to exterminate the weak. His one goal in his life was to kill Kirby, whatever the cost. With each passing day he grew stronger, rising through the ranks of the Meta-Team. Taking on the name MetaKnight, he soon worked his way up to prince of the Dark Lord. Then the glorified day came when he would finally take on his Lord, to see if he could become the leader and overlord of the Meta-Team.  
  
As the battle ensued he fought for his life. This was not as easy as he thought. Clang! Clink, clink! Clang! It was the fight to the bitter end. MetaKnight tried and soon struck the final blow, that stopped the Dark Lord's reign. Before he breathed his last. He made a futile attempt to take MetaKnight down with him. Instead of doing what he wished, he just left a large cut that would forever mark his triumphant reign of terror...He covered up this scar with a mask, and a matching cape. This formed the MetaKnight that was now know world-wide.  
  
Then he met his enemy, the one he had been waiting for his whole life. He did not know that the one he intended to destroy was his own brother. All he knew was that this figure could be his downfall. Now, MetaKnight was a great Lord but nothing could prepare him for this battle. It would mark the end of his leadership, and quite possibly his life. With the tactics he had planned he tried everything he could. As Kirby striked him with his sword, the masked cracked in two, showing the warrior's true form. Later on in the battle, Kirby escaped off the mighty ship The Halbird and watched it, and MetaKnight sink to the ocean floor, or so he thought.  
  
MetaKnight woke up in a daze, getting to his feet. He boiled with anger towards his foe. He must get revenge or else he will never be able to regain his title...His title as the Dark Lord. "Well Kirby...We shall meet again, and I, MetaKnight will finish the job I had started. As well as your life." A horrid laugh filled the room.  
  
Afterthoughts: So how'd everyone like it? The Origin of MetaKnight will be an on-going series, until I get to the end of this story. Look for Chapter Two soon. So as I said before review if you think it's worth the time. Thanks in advance (if anyone actually does read this). 


	2. Darkness Rising

Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own any characters related to the Kirby games. I am still just a fan who happens to write stories about video games and such. As always, please review if you think it's worth your time. I will also take constructive criticism. And please no flaming.  
  
The Origin of MetaKnight  
  
Part Two: Darkness Rising  
  
By: Omo-Chao  
  
The peaceful times on Pop-Star were about to be shaken. MetaKnight looked out the glassy window of his reconstructed threshold. The Halbird had risen once more! His triumphant return would mark the death of his rival, but not so soon. This victory had to be planned, and fully thought out. Nothing would go wrong this time. Nothing at all...  
  
"I'm hungry and I still haven't caught anything." cried Kirby. Sitting by the stream he looked up at the sky. It would seem that something big was going to happen. But he just shrugged it off returning to his fishing. Soon his pole was being pulled at, and he leaned backwards sending a rainbow trout out of the water and into the air. The puffball sucked in enormous amounts of air as well as the hooked fish. Instead of getting the hook stuck, he pulled it out, with the fish safely in his mouth. He swallowed. He then laid back and drifted into a sound rest.  
  
Back on the Halbird a figure walked into the room occupied by his Lord and knelt down. He seemed a bit afraid, after all this is the person who went toe-to-toe with Kirby. And that was a real accomplishment seeing as he or any of his minions have never managed to stand a chance against the Pink Puffball himself. He opened his mouth to speak, hoping not to disturb his leader.  
  
"...You wanted to see me Dark Lord?"  
  
"Commander, make sure the Cannon Core is working properly," the purple Dreamlander called out.  
  
"Right away sir! We won't let Kirby foil our plans again." the Commander ran out of the room at top speed and towards the Cannon Core, which seemed to be heavily upgraded. It now included a Homing Missile feature, along with an almost unlimited power source.  
  
"Come to me Kirby...Come to me and face your impending doom!" his laugh was projected around the room as he stared down at Pop-Star. Soon he would rule this planet, and perhaps he would even spread his evil reign across the galaxy. He nodded to himself, but for now he just kept his eyes on Pop-Star and the silent promise of his regain of utter control.  
  
The masked antagonist turned from the window and walked towards a computer. He was positively beaming with pleasure. With a few hits of a key he could release fear upon the world. A three-dimensional image of his stronghold appears on screen as he magnified the Weaponry Wing, making some minor adjustments. His eyes showed a look of anger, and hatred never seen before, not even with his first encounter with his brother. He bellowed out a large command to the Voice Communication Unit.  
  
"Computer! Magnify power ten times normal! I want all citizens of this planet to bow down to their rightful leader! This is Pop-Star's darkest hour," another horrid laugh was heard as he waited for his enemy to come to the rescue. Until then he just watched and listened to the sounds of his laughter bounce around the room. This was a battle he intended not to lose...  
  
Afterthoughts: Okay, this chapter/part was a bit shorter than the first. But I had to cut it in half. I'm using the other ideas for chapter/part three. Until then you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. It will be a bit more violence focused, so those who don't like war and such read at your own risk. Remember, review if you think it's worth the time! 


	3. Unleashing Horror

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kirby games, or any characters from those games. I am a fan who writes stories for fun. Please review if you think it's worth the time. And yet again I will take constructive criticism. But please no flaming. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
The Origin of MetaKnight  
  
Part Three: Unleashing Horror  
  
By: Omo-Chao  
  
It was now or never, the anti-hero was going to do it. With a single command hundreds if not thousands of innocents would be killed. He raised his stubby purple arm into the air and yelled out his order. This time Kirby would die. Revenge really was sweet...  
  
"Computer! I COMMAND YOU TO SHOOT!" he bellowed out the order so loudly it seemed that the room had shaken because of it. But that was not the reason. The immense power of the weapons knocked almost everyone off their feet with the exception of MetaKnight himself. He glared down at his planet, the home that caused him pain from the day of his birth. He saw explosions of enormous proportions, leveling entire mountains in a blink of an eye. But something felt strange. A new emotion deep within his soul. Could it be he was showing compassion for the very planet that thought he was an abomination? He shook his head to clear his thoughts while the devastation below took place.  
  
Kirby was caught in a hail of stones, and burning debris. Crying out in anguish he started running as fast as his short legs could carry. The Dreamlander's eyes darted this way and that, looking for an escape. He decided to fly out although dangerous it was the only option he had. Either than or run through a forest of flames. Sucking in a mouthful of air he pushed off into the atmosphere and started flying like mad. Dodging trees and boulders even rooftops of houses. From behind a piece of burning earth hit his back, causing him to fall to the ground. He was falling, it seemed into total chaos, and the only thing that kept him alive this long was the thoughts of seeing his friends.  
  
"Who did this...?" he asked to himself. The last thing he saw was a brown shape floating overhead. Then he passed out.  
  
"Kirby...Kirby...? You need to save Pop-Star!" said Waddle Dee. He was in obvious discomfort. The brown shape our little pink hero had seen was in fact his friend, Waddle Dee floating on a Warp Star. "Wake up friend." he poked Kirby once before he awakened.  
  
"What? Where am I? What happened!?"  
  
"You passed out, I saved you by escaping on a Warp Star. Your safe now and we're at my house. You need to rise and try to defeat whatever caused this. You're the only hope our planet has, or else our farmlands, forests and cities will become barren wastelands!"  
  
Well our friendly little protagonist stood up a bit shaken up. He looked out the window to find the grass an awful color. The color of dried blood he realized. Instantly he wondered who could have done such a thing? And who had the power? He sighed once and turned back to Waddle Dee.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
"It was MetaKnight...He did this all because he wants you to come to him. MetaKnight wants revenge on you, and he'll stop at nothing until he finds you."  
  
"What about Adeline? King Dedede? Where are they?" Kirby looked at his friend, looking like he was about to cry. Clenching a fist he made a vow to stop MetaKnight.  
  
"I couldn't find them..." Waddle Dee looked away, tears on the brink of flowing down his baize face. "I don't know if they made it or if they--" he couldn't finish. He spoke up again his voice more solid this time. "If you need anything Kirby, I want to help you,"  
  
"I'll be alright for now Waddle Dee, I thank you for saving me. Now I need to go get a certain purple fiend. But I need to borrow your Warp Star, this time I'm not holding back." Kirby glared at the sky, which had become a blackish grayish color. Grabbing the Warp Star he walked out of the small shack and boarded the craft. He floated higher and higher into the dust filled air. He was going to get him...Now it had become war. And he was not going to allow a loss...  
  
Afterthoughts: Well, there you go. I originally was going to put a bit of cursing in this chapter but I decided against it. Well tell me whatcha think. As always review if you think it's worth the time. Look for Chapter/Part Four soon. And I might reward the people, who read this a double update on Friday, seeing as I have off that day and Monday too. 


	4. Halbird Under Seige

1 Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kirby games, or any related characters. I am just a fan who writes stories about video games and such. Please review if you think it's worth the time. I will take constructive criticism. But no flaming please.  
  
2 The Origin of MetaKnight  
  
Part Four: Halbird Under Siege  
  
By: Omo-Chao  
  
Kirby, the Dreamlander who saved his planet from peril numerous times could not believe was he saw while surfing the smog skies. Screaming, and fires, molten lava coming from deep crevices, it was total chaos. But as he flew on by people looked up and hope rekindled in their hearts.  
  
"Kirby will save us,"  
  
"He's never let us down."  
  
"I hope he can do it!"  
  
Dodging balls of flames and the occasional falling tree he quickly made his way up higher into the atmosphere. It was his time to shine, his time to shed a little light on the citizens of Pop-Star! I won't give up, our hero thought as he gazed his sight on the new Halbird. In a few moments he would either land, or be spotted and shot down.  
  
"Here goes nothing…" the Pink Wonder muttered as he leaned forward on one of the points of the Warp Star. He descended down; down until the Cannon Core turned directly towards him. A large, thick beam of dark purple shot towards him, as he tried desperately not to get hit. Somehow he managed to pass the Cannon and landed, rather badly on the deck of the ship.  
  
At that moment a member of the Meta-Team ran in on his stubby legs. It was MetaAxe and his short but somewhat powerful axe in hand. He seemed very disturbed by something. Probably the fact that Kirby had just reached the deck of the Halbird.  
  
"Lord MetaKnight," he cried desperately. "Lord MetaKnight! Kirby has managed to get on deck! What should we do?!" he practically screamed. It was obvious after his previous defeat his mental stability had gone down.  
  
"Let him come. I have been waiting my entire bane of existence for this. I want him to come to me…" he said this as he gazed on a monitor that had a picture of Kirby going through certain obstacles. Most likely MetaKnight had installed cameras to check on his foe's progress "Come." he uttered softly.  
  
Jumping through closing doors had been easy. Battling the robots hadn't been difficult. He even defeated a heavily downgraded but more mobile Heavy Lobster. Now he was falling through a long shaft. Screens had appeared every so often and now MetaKnight's face appeared on them. He seemed rather dismayed. To tell you the truth, he looked as surprised as Kirby was about this secret chamber.  
  
"What…? That was never there! Who put that there?!" the antagonist said furiously. He glared at all the members of the Meta-Team, and none of them even blinked. He sighed still enraged but he had calmed down a little. He checked back on the screen but saw no Kirby falling down the shaft, just emptiness…  
  
  
  
Afterthoughts: Well what did you think about Chapter/Part Four? Please review if you think it's worth the time, I really like reading what people have to think, and in the next Chapter/Part will be consisted of some of your thoughts. I know it took a bit longer than usual to get this up but I promise you the wait is well worth what your gonna get! 


End file.
